


Echo

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stopping a catastrophe, Bruce begins to experience things that will have an impact on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Echo 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,102  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After stopping a catastrophe, Bruce begins to experience things that will have an impact on his life.

~B~

He flew his plane towards the ever increasing energy field. He set the controls on autopilot. He lifted the hatch, and then dived out. He freefell through the sky, he turned his body and gazed up and watched as his plane flew alone towards the danger.

Adrenaline pumped through his system as his uncontrolled descent sped up. His cape billowed around him, as the wind whipped about him, no help at this height and speed. He closed his eyes and waited, having the faith that he wouldn’t hit the hard earth below, as he fell and fell.

He heard the sonic boom, just before safe arms were cradling him.

Whispered words next to his cowl covered ear, “Crazy bat.”

Batman smirked and then opened his eyes. His gaze met the fond gaze of the Kryptonian hero. He uttered, “Great catch.”

Superman smiled softly and then shook his head exasperatedly.

They heard the explosion above them. 

They watched from the air as the mushroom cloud disbursed high in the atmosphere. The other hero held onto him tightly as they floated above the city. Superman commented, “I can’t believe you sacrificed the Batwing like that.”

Batman shrugged as much as the Batsuit and Superman’s hold would allow. “It was worth it, that energy field had to meet something to stop it.”

“I would’ve flown into it if I had to.” 

“We didn’t know the consequences of that. I can replace my plane. I couldn’t replace you.”

Superman smiled fondly, “Don’t get mushy, Batman.”

“Just the facts.” he deferred.

His teammate flew them down, and landed on the sun terrace on the roof of Wayne Manor. Superman let go and stepped away. He looked towards the horizon. He went to the edge of the roof and turned back, and smiled, “We did good today, didn’t we B?”

Batman nodded, “Yeah we did good.”

“Better than the greedy execs at Gotham Power that’s for sure.” 

He nodded, “You’re right, but the citizens were all for it, cheaper power for all.”

Superman grinned, “It’s a good job they have you to protect them.”

He watched as Superman prepared to lift off. An idea came to him and he called out, “You want to stay for dinner?”

Superman glanced back and shrugged, “Can’t I’ve got to get home.”

“Dinner waiting on the table huh?” he asked archly.

His friend sniggered, “Yeah right. Another time, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Clark.” he called as he watched his best friend fly away home to Metropolis.

~*~

Later on

He had just finished the logistics of getting a replacement plane built. He scooted back on his chair away from the computer station. He reached up and rubbed his temples, trying to release some tension. He glanced around the cave fleetingly.

He heard footsteps on the stone steps, and glanced that way. He expected Alfred, so he was surprised when he saw it was Clark there dressed casually. Clark stopped on the steps and called, “Are you coming up for dinner?”

Bruce frowned, and wondered, “I thought you said you couldn’t stay for dinner.”

Clark laughed lightly, “No you work too hard.”

His frowned deepened, and he asked in confusion, “Clark?”

His best friend rolled his eyes, “I do not. Are you coming or not?”

Bruce was completely baffled; it was as if Clark couldn’t hear him. He told him, “Something’s not right here, something strange is…”

Clark laughed again, “I’m going. My dinner’s getting cold.” Then Clark huffed, “No, reheated is never as good.” He shook his head, “No not even using heat-vision.”

Then he watched as Clark laughed and then turned and returned upstairs.

That was strange, and although his life was full of strange experiences, he didn’t like not knowing the cause. He left his chair and took the stone stairs two at a time. He entered the Manor. He went to the dining room and then the kitchen and found Clark in neither. Alfred glanced up as he entered and said, “You are just in time, dinner is almost ready.”

Bruce asked, “Where did Clark go?”

His guardian looked astonished, and replied, “Mr Kent was here?”

“Yeah, he just came down to tell me dinner is ready.”

“No, sir that’s impossible, I have had no visitors in the kitchen.” His gaze darted around the kitchen, thinking, trying to figure out what had happened. Alfred suggested, “Maybe you fell asleep and dreamt it.”

“No, I am a little drained but I didn’t fall asleep.” He remembered the conversation downstairs. “He was here and he spoke to me, but… it was as if he couldn’t hear me.”

“Maybe you should check in with Mr Kent, and make sure everything is fine.”

As always, Alfred was right. He considered using the commlink but then decided on making a phone call instead. He went to the study to use the phone in there. After a couple of rings, the landline was picked up. “Hello?”

“Clark?” he said. Bruce was relieved to hear his voice, but it also put him on edge considering the circumstances. 

At his pause, Clark asked, “Bruce, is something wrong?”

He informed him, “I’m not sure, have you been at home all evening?”

“Yeah why?”

Bruce let out a controlled breath. He didn’t like the look of this. He revealed to his teammate, “I think I just experienced a singularity.”

There was a moment of silence and then, “You think it was caused by that explosion today?”

“Unknown.”

“What happened?”

“I saw a vision of you in my cave a few minutes ago, while you were obviously at home.”

“A vision?” Clark wondered.

“Huh-huh I didn’t make physical contact with it, with you so I don’t know if it was corporal or not.”

“Did this vision tell you anything?” he queried.

He felt embarrassed for some reason as he revealed, “You told me my dinner was ready.”

“And was it?”

“Yeah.” He admitted.

There was a touch of humour in Clark’s voice as he said, “So you did get me to come to dinner after all?”

“This isn’t funny Clark.” he sniped, “Besides it didn’t stay for dinner either it disappeared after telling me.”

His best friend said softly, “I promise I’ll come to dinner soon.”

Bruce felt a little better after that promise. Then a thought came to him, and he voiced it to his teammate, “Maybe that’s what it was.”

“Huh?”

“Maybe it was a glimpse of the future. That surge today might have caused a temporal hotspot.”

“You mean time travel?”

“No, as I said a glimpse.” He informed him, “I tried speaking with it, with you, but your replies didn’t match what I said to him.”

“So he was speaking as if not to you, he didn’t hear you?”

“That’s correct.”

“Well if you’re right, it doesn’t seem to be dangerous at the moment, I mean if I was only telling you about dinner and not imminent danger.”

“That’s true; I’ll let you know if something else happens.”

“You do that, I’ve got to go.”

“Okay I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye and Bruce enjoy your dinner.”

Bruce smirked to himself and shook his head, and ended the call. He returned to the kitchen to inform Alfred of his findings.

~*~

The next few days passed without incident, Bruce was beginning to consider that Alfred had been right and maybe he had in fact dreamt the vision of Clark in the cave.

He returned from giving a smack down to a crook. The thug had had some moves but nothing Batman couldn’t handle. He parked up in the cave. He crossed to the changing room. As he got changed, he jumped out of his skin as Superman barged in and demanded, “What the hell was that Bruce?”

He was completely taken aback, tonight’s patrol had been relatively quiet, and certainly, nothing concerning Superman had transpired. He asked, “What are you on about Clark?”

Superman’s jaw tensed, and he gritted out, “Calm down, I won’t calm down, damn you!”

He spread his arms to his sides, “You’re not making any sense.”

Then Bruce was even more shocked when he saw a vision of himself stalk across the changing room. The vision railed at his friend, “What I do is for Gotham, I don’t tell you how far to go in the pursuit of justice, do I.”

Superman glowered, “That’s different.”

Bruce watched as Batman angrily grasped him by the shoulders and pushed Superman against the wall, “How is it different?” 

His best friend bowed his head and whispered, “Because you can get hurt so easily, Bruce.”

Batman gazed at him and then replied quietly, “So can you Clark so can you.”

Superman shook his head despairingly.

The black clad vision released his hold on Superman’s shoulders and sighed, “You worry about me too much.”

Bruce watched in confusion until the vision faded and he was once again alone in the changing room. Damn, another one, and this one was not so easy to shrug off. Seeing himself in the vision this time, seeing them arguing about something that hadn’t happened yet, seemed to confirm it was some sort of temporal anomaly.

But what did it mean, why was he seeing these things. Was Clark right the other day, was it caused by the explosion. Was it limited to this house, was it limited to just flashes of the future, or was it going to build up to something more sinister.

He sure as hell hoped not.

~*~

He spent the next few days looking for clues. He did some research to find out if any other places in Gotham were affected. He checked for any reports of similar phenomena with Jim Gordon, at the hospital and even Arkham in case anyone had been sectioned for experiencing hallucinations. 

He came up empty on all counts.

It really seemed as though it was based solely on Wayne Manor. He ran a spectral analysis and found no signs of time displacement, only a weak energy flux. He sighed in frustration of not coming up with the answer. He glanced at the clock on his computer. He decided he had to take a step back on this and do a patrol. So far, there had been no negative effects from this, and he was neglecting the streets of Gotham while he concentrated on these incidents. 

Later on that night, he was on a rooftop overlooking his city. A breeze fluttered his cape and he spoke knowingly, “Metropolis quiet?”

There was a smile in his voice as he replied, “How’d you guess?”

He uttered, “It’s quiet here too.”

There was comfortable silence. Then he felt the urge to fill it. “You remember that temporal hotspot I called you about?”

“Huh-huh any news.” his best friend inquired.

He glanced at him, “It turns out it probably isn’t temporal.”

Superman pooched his lips together, while he thought the information over. Batman’s gaze lingered there unconsciously. Superman glanced at him sideways and then those lips developed into a slow smile. Batman met his gaze, he cleared his throat and asked, “Any ideas what it could’ve been?”

His best friend gazed at him a long lingering moment, and then said playfully, “Aren’t you supposed to be the ideas man?”

Batman shook his head, “You just like other people to come up with the ideas, so you’re blameless if something goes wrong.”

Superman tilted his head, and joked, “Would I do that?”

“Yeah you would.” He insisted wryly.

His friend laughed lightly. Then he cocked his head, just as he did when some distant noise caught his attention, and he grumbled, “Now what?”

Batman asked, “Trouble?”

Superman sighed, “Trouble with a capital L.”

He narrowed his gaze, “Luthor?”

His teammate shook his head and sighed, “Lois, damn that woman is going to get herself killed one of these days. Damn I’ve got to go.”

“Sounds like she needs a leash.” he sniped unbecomingly.

Superman tittered, “Don’t let Mad Dog Lane hear you saying that.” He cocked his head again, “Geez I’ve got to go, see ya.”

He uttered knowing his friend could hear him, “Bye.”

~*~

He returned home to the Manor, thinking about how much time Clark must spend going from place to place. He got changed, but he didn’t bother showering down there, he slipped on his robe instead. He went up to the kitchen and grabbed a cold drink before going upstairs to bed. Alfred had already retired for the night. He couldn’t blame him with the hours Bruce kept. There weren’t many people who could stay up night after night to be there to meet someone who could come home at any time, and still get up in the morning and try to live a normal life.

His mind conjured up the image of his best friend. There was someone who had the stamina to do that. Bruce snorted softly at the thought of it.

He entered his dark bedroom, and then when straight to the en suite bathroom. He switched on the light and entered. He slipped his robe back off and turned on the spray. Then he entered the shower and washed himself down. After he had washed up, he stood under the spray and just let it run off his body. He reached for the dial and turned the heat up a little more. He hissed and groaned softly as the hot water relaxed his tense muscles. 

He reached over his shoulder and worked out a kink that had nagged him for a few days after fighting that thug. He sighed and dropped his hand and it unconsciously reached for his penis; he gave it a tug. An image of Superman tonight his full lips pursed, and then smiling at him fluttered into his mind. Bruce cringed and let go of himself. He shook his head at himself. That kind of thing led to madness.

He reached for the shower dial and turned the water off. He stepped out and reached for a towel. He dried off. He switched off the bathroom light and re-entered his bedroom. 

He stopped in his tracks as he heard at first muffled gasps and breathy moans. Then he saw bunched up bedding and movement under the sheets. 

He went and turned on the lights and demanded, “What the hell?”

There was no response, no acknowledgement from the bed, and the sounds and the movement continued. Bruce was bewildered, who the hell would sneak in and use his bed for…

Then he made the realisation, he would that’s who.

It must be another vision. The only problem with that was he didn’t bring dalliances home with him. If he slept with someone, it was usually at their place or in hotel room. So who would he be with there in his own bed? 

He called out again and still there was no reply. He sighed, this was just what he needed… hopefully the vision wouldn’t last too long like the others. He really wanted to get in bed and go to sleep.

For a few moments he played voyeur, he watched the moved of the sheets, the steady rhythm under there. A little ill at ease he recognised his own quiet grunts of passion. Curiously, he stepped closer, and saw his own bare shoulders, his biceps tensed, and his arms braced. 

Even though every vision had been one sided, him looking on, he still approached cautiously, worried about being notice. He stepped around the bed. He came to a sudden halt, his eyes widening in disbelief when he saw who was making those breathy moans in response to his thrusts. 

He gasped a breath and his heart thundered in his ears.

Full lips dragged across the fabric of the pillow, and panted, “Oh god Bruce, yes.”

The vision of Bruce on the bed leaned down and growled softly against his ear, “Oh yes Clark.”

Bruce felt disoriented, and he stumbled back and sat down on the overstuffed chair in the corner. His mind was in turmoil but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the scene before him.

He noticed how he was holding Clark down by the wrists, pinning him face down on his bed. He knew Clark must have been letting him. He noticed the steady flow of his hips, as he… fuck… damn as he fucked his best friend. His gaze returned to Clark’s flushed face, and how he panting against the pillow as he took it from him. 

God he was so fucking beautiful like that. So fucking beautiful when he was being fucked by him.

Bruce felt the heaviness of his own erection between his legs, his own excitement clear from watching this tableau. 

He watched and wished the covers weren’t so high, that they weren’t pulled up so much. He was eager to see it. Damn he wanted to see it happening, wanted to see his own hard cock thrust into Clark’s ass.

As he realised his own thoughts, he was surprised by his own fervent animalistic desire. He gazed at his best friend’s face again and swallowed hard. If he was in that position, if he were in bed with Clark, he wouldn’t want to just fuck him, it could never just be that between them.

As he thought these thoughts, he observed as his vision counterpart leaned in and kissed Clark’s nape, and then he murmured, “Turn over.”

He pulled back, giving him room and then Clark rolled over on the bed. Then Clark gazed up at him, and then Bruce slipped between Clark’s thighs and then he thrust slowly back inside him. Clark cried out softly at the re-entry. Then Bruce cupped his head and kissed him sensually.

He watched as the rhythm began again, and the kiss ended, but they stayed close. They gazed deep into each other’s eyes; they shared breath as they gasped softly. They looked as though there was nothing in the world but them. Then Bruce whispered as though it was a secret, “Love you.”

Then Clark flung his head back against the pillows as his orgasm shuddered through him.

The vision of them ended and Bruce slumped back in his chair. Goddammit, he wiped his face with his hand, what the hell was going on? Why did he keep seeing these things and what was this all about? 

 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Echo 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,115  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce figures out the nature of the visions.

~*~

The following morning, Bruce awakened slowly, he blinked slowly and then his eyes focused, and he gazed straight into luminescent eyes. Bruce smiled softly. Clark murmured, “Good sleep?”

Then Bruce became aware of what he was actually seeing, he swallowed hard, and asked roughly, “Can you see me?”

The vision of his best friend was lying with his arm crooked and his hand supporting his head as he gazed at him. His hair was a pillow made mess, and he blinked slowly, and smiled, “You needed it.”

He nodded internally, so the answer was no, he couldn’t see him, but obviously, that meant he was lying in the exact same place as his vision counterpart. He glanced around the bed. It wasn’t that much of a surprise. He’d always leaned towards this side of the bed. Clark must be accommodating his preference or maybe Clark preferred that side of the bed anyway. 

These thoughts and the fact he was lying in bed with Clark made him groan out loud. He pulled away, and went and sat down on the easy chair in the corner. As he moved, the vision Bruce came into view. He was lying there in the same position as Bruce had been in seconds ago. He was lying on his back, but with his head turned on the pillow gazing at his companion.

It was so strange seeing him and Clark bare-chested under the sheets together, chatting casually. Bruce’s previous ideas had leaned in the direction that the sex he had witness last night was an accumulation of their argument the day before. But as they sat there smiling and chatting Bruce got the sense that this wasn’t a new thing, they were entirely comfortable and at ease with each other. 

Then Clark asked, “So what are we going to do for Alfred’s birthday?”

From across the bedroom he smirked and silently thanked Clark for the reminder, Alfred’s seventieth birthday was coming up soon. However, the vision of Bruce reached up and rubbed his own forehead, “I don’t know. Alfred doesn’t like to make a fuss.”

Clark raised an eyebrow. Then he rolled his eyes, and insisted, “We can’t let it pass with a new watch and a bonus Bruce.”

Vision Bruce sighed, “If you say so.”

He watched his best friend lean in and say teasingly, “I do say so, it’s his seventieth we’re doing something okay.”

Unheard Bruce gasped from across the room, “Oh my god.”

He covered his mouth, oh shit. If it was Alfred’s seventieth birthday there too… then it wasn’t the future. Damn that completely ruled out the temporal hotspot theory. If they were in the same time as here… he gazed across at the pair in the bed. It must be a glimpse of another dimension, another reality.

The other reality Bruce laughed softly, “Whatever you say Mr Wayne, lord of the Manor.”

Clark chuckled and moved and lolled over his lover, and grinned at him with delight, “Oh so I’m Mr Wayne today?”

Bruce nodded, and snickered, “Yeah I was Mr Kent yesterday.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him softly, “Hmm, you know we’re going to have to decide one of these days what we’re going to call ourselves.”

Bruce cupped his cheek, and closed the gap and kissed him again. He hummed as he pulled away slightly, “Oh I’m leaning towards, Mr and Mr Kent-Wayne.”

Full lips pulled into a smile full of affection against his lips, and murmured, “What’s wrong with Wayne-Kent?” 

He smirked against those full lips, “Let’s give it some more thought shall we?”

Clark groaned softly, “I don’t think you’ve got anything like that on your mind at the moment, Mr Kent.”

Bruce ran his hands down Clark’s back, they disappeared under the sheets, and Clark groaned softly. Bruce admitted candidly, “No I think all my blood just rushed down to my cock.”

Bruce glanced away from the scene in front of him. He leaned back in the chair and gazed at the ceiling. Damn they were squabbling about their married name, and they were just about to have morning sex. He felt overwhelmed and he laughed brokenly, god they were married. The bedroom went silent and he glanced back at the bed and saw they had faded away again.

Damn, why was he seeing these visions? There didn’t seem to be any danger in either this reality and certainly none in theirs to cause alarm. It was as if someone out there was just trying to upset the status quo by showing him things that didn’t count in this reality, in this world.

Or maybe something was trying to tell him something. He wondered how long he would be plagued by these visions.

~*~

Later that day, they were standing together gazing down at the aftermath of carnage on the street below. They watched the other heroes bring the fight to an end. He tilted his cowl covered head and muttered, “Do you ever feel redundant?”

His Kryptonian friend chuckled lightly, “I’m proud of them, so many now have stepped up to the plate.”

“You inspired most of them.”

“Your girl’s down there too.”

They continued to watch, both of them knowing if they saw anyone down there lose focus, and they lost control of the situation they’d be down there like a shot.

He commented, “You know what I could do with…?”

Before he could finish his train of thought, Superman held out a paper cup. Batman smirked and took it, and he sipped the hot java, as Superman drank his own. Then Superman asked, “It’s Alfred’s birthday soon isn’t it?”

He nodded, “Yeah seventy this year.”

“Doing anything?”

“Nah Alfred doesn’t like to make a fuss.”

Superman raised an eyebrow. Just as the vision of Clark had this morning when he had replied something similar, but instead of arguing the point like that Clark, Superman shrugged and accepted his answer. Bruce considered how similar the two universes seemed to be. 

Then Superman asked, “They’re talking about having a New Year’s party in the park in Metropolis this year, are you coming?”

He shrugged, “It would make things easier, I wouldn’t be expected to throw one at the Manor if I came to Metropolis.”

“It’d be nice to see you there.”

He took another sip of coffee, and he watched Superman’s lips purse as he sipped from his own cup. Bruce’s mind went to the vision he saw last night and this morning in his bedroom. He swallowed hard remembering. It was still confusing, but it actually made complete sense all at the same time. He hadn’t updated Clark on the anomaly. How did you tell your best friend that you saw another vision but this time it was of you both making love to each other, being in love with each other?

The visions were still doing no harm, apart from doing Bruce’s head in that is. They were making him consider things he’d never considered before, actually, that was a big fat lie, and he knew it. He couldn’t lie to himself. 

He didn’t like it, but he’d withhold the truth from Clark, it was better if he did while it wasn’t harming anyone.

He returned to the present, to the situation down on the street, when Superman groaned, “Damn it, c’mon.”

Batman saw instantly what Superman had seen, and as Superman flew off down there. Batman tossed his half empty cup down and followed him over the side of the building. 

~*~

In the cave, Alfred passed him the screwdriver. Bruce closed up the last of the four units that he and Alfred had built. He said to Alfred, “We should be done now.”

“Are you sure these spectral buffers are going to work?” Alfred asked.

“They should do. I’m going to place one at each corner of the Manor. When I switch on the control unit down here, the field they generate should strengthen the curtain between realities.”

“I know the visions of that other dimension have been concerning you.”

He admitted, “They have, it’ll be better for me not to dwell on the things I saw.”

He hadn’t explained all the visions to Alfred, but Alfred nodded sagely in response. Bruce picked up the units. He placed one in the corner of the cave, then he set off to the other corners of the Manor, lastly he went to the wine cellar to place one in there.

~*~

A few days later, Bruce smiled fondly, he opened the bottle of vintage whisky, and he poured a dram in each glass. He revealed, “When I went downstairs in the cellar the other day, I found this among all those old bottles. It’s almost your vintage.”

His guardian, his friend smiled warmly and replied, “I’m honoured.”

He nodded, “Someone told me I should make an effort for your birthday. I considered a party…”

Alfred’s brow puckered, and insisted softly, “I don’t need a fuss.”

Bruce gazed at him knowingly, “I know. I just wanted to treat you and let you know what you mean to me, Alfred.”

His dear old friend swallowed hard and then lifted his glass, and Bruce mirrored him and chinked their glasses together. Then they both took a drink. Then he said, “Happy Birthday, Alfred.”

“Thank you Bruce.” his oldest friend, replied.

~*~

After Alfred had gone to bed, Bruce took a walk around the dark mostly empty old house. He carried a glass of the vintage whisky. He thought about Alfred; and how he had managed to make this place a home even after Bruce’s parents had died so long ago. Alfred was so important to him, and he could tell by Alfred’s reaction that he had appreciated the effort. He was so glad Clark had urged him to make that effort. He thought about how well Clark understood him. He wondered did he understand how important Clark himself was to Bruce. 

As he passed by one of the old living rooms that hadn’t been used in decades, he heard soft music slipping under the door. He frowned slightly, and went to the door and opened it. He stepped in to find the room lowly lit with corner lamps. Straightaway his focus found the two figures, in each other’s embrace swaying to the music. 

Bruce blew out a breath, at seeing another vision. A vision of another dimension’s version of him and his best friend, although in that reality he knew they were more than the best of friends, they were lovers, partners, husbands. It was his own fault he was seeing the vision because he hadn’t been able to bring himself to switch on the spectral buffer yet, a touch of curiosity still there. Bruce took a sip of his whisky and he walked over to a chair, and sat down. 

As he did, he noticed some balloons, some streamers and then Alfred sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly with the empty bottle of vintage whisky hanging, barely in his grasp. Bruce smiled at the vision, and thought wryly, that he’d made the right choice of gift. Obviously, it had met with his husband’s approval. 

His focus returned to the silent masculine figures in each other’s arms. As they swayed around in a slow circle, dancing, he saw they were face to face, foreheads almost touching, gazing into each other’s eyes. They were close enough to share breath, close enough to share everything. 

Bruce watched them and drank his whisky, and he felt the envy and longing curl in his gut.

~*~

It was a few days later when he saw the next vision. After a day of working hard, he left the cave and went up to the kitchen. Instead of finding Alfred there, he was confronted by the sight of Clark sitting hunched over at the kitchen table, his shoulders were slumped, and his head bowed. Alfred was standing over him, and rubbing his back comfortingly. “There-there lad.” he cooed.

Clark glanced up; his eyelashes were wet with tears. He sniffled, “I tried to warn him, damn him why does he have to take so many risks.”

Bruce swallowed hard, wondering what had happened.

Then Alfred said reassuringly, “We do not know that he is dead, we must think positively.”

Clark winced, “He flew the Batwing straight into that energy field… I couldn’t…” he bowed his head again, the words frozen on his tongue.

His heart ached for his friend. But at the same time, he wondered if the energy field had been the same as the one he and Clark had faced only weeks ago. He didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he could do.

He watched Alfred pull at Clark’s shoulders, and then Clark leaned sideways and laid his head against Alfred and Alfred caressed his hair soothingly like a little boy. He saw the tension on Alfred’s face and knew he was trying to be stoic for Clark’s sake.

~*~

After the vision faded, Bruce tried to carry on, tried get his job done, but all he could think about was Clark. He wished he could help him. He knew he wasn’t his friend, and certainly not his husband but he was still Clark. As he thought about him, he entered the living room he had found them dancing in the middle of the other night. 

He found him. He was sitting in front of the fire, silently staring into the flames. He had calmed down and quiet desolation was his friend. Bruce breathed deeply and sighed, “Clark.”

Clark’s breath hitched, and then he glanced up and gazed in his direction. He breathed, “Bruce?”

Bruce himself gasped softly, he stepped aside, thinking that maybe he would see the other Bruce standing there. But he wasn’t. He asked roughly, “Clark, can you see me?”

Those sad eyes darted about, and he told him, “I can’t see you but I can hear you.”

He approached slowly, and then Clark’s eyes widened and he looked straight at him. Clark nodded frantically, “I can see you now.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, and then he asked, “You’re alive?”

He felt terrible but he had to set him straight. He walked over to the fire, and he told him, “No, I’m sorry.”

His friend frowned, and asked, “What do you mean… are you a… are you a ghost or something?”

He cringed and then took a seat in the chair on the other side of the fireplace from Clark. He leaned forward in the chair and clasped his hands together. He revealed, “I’m not a ghost. I don’t know if your Bruce is dead or not.”

“My Bruce?” he asked uneasily.

He nodded along, “Yeah, I believe we’re seeing each other through a weakness in the curtain between dimensions.”

Clark appeared thoughtful and then looked resigned. He asked, “You mean you’re from a parallel universe?”

He shrugged, “Not from, I believe we are each still in our own worlds, we can just see each other at certain times.”

His friend’s gaze narrowed, “Certain times, this hasn’t happened to me before.”

“I think it’s something to do with that energy field.” He revealed.

“You know about that and you’re still alive?” he questioned.

He nodded in confirmation, “The accident at Gotham Power happened here a few weeks ago. I flew the Batwing into it to stop it from expanding.”

“That’s what my Bruce did, how come you’re alive?” he asked curiously.

He hesitated for a moment, he didn’t want to upset him again but he told him the truth, “I set the Batwing’s controls on autopilot and then I abandoned ship.”

Clark gazed at him, a question in his eyes. Bruce answered that question that those eyes were asking him. “Clark, my Clark he caught me.”

This other version of his friend nodded slowly, and then winced, and uttered, “He didn’t jump out. I couldn’t get there in time to stop him going in.”

Bruce nodded, “I guessed that.”

There was a tear in Clark’s voice, as he asked, “Why didn’t he jump out?”

“I don’t know, Clark I don’t know. There are so many variables to consider.”

Clark’s jaw tensed, his eyes shone with unshed tears and then he sobbed, “If he’d have just jumped I’d have caught him, even if it had taken everything I’ve got to get there.”

He nodded and said with resolve, “I know that Clark, and I’m sure your Bruce knew it too.”

His friend smiled teary eyed and wondered, “So you faced that thing weeks ago, has anything happened since. Did what you did stop it?”

“Nothing bad has happened since, only these visions.”

“And you think the energy field caused this?” Clark wondered.

“Since the evening of that incident, I’ve being seeing visions of you. At first you couldn’t see or hear me but I could see and hear you.”

“What did you see?”

Bruce pursed his lips, remembering and turned to look at the fire, he sighed, “Just ordinary things.”

“Ordinary things?” he asked wryly.

He glanced back and smirked softly, “You calling me for dinner. I saw the night of Alfred’s birthday. I saw you when I awakened one morning.” He licked his lips and said roughly, “I saw you and your Bruce making love.”

Clark chuckled, “I guess you’re right, ordinary things.”

He shrugged, “For you…”

His friend’s brow creased in question. Bruce licked his lips with nerves and bashfulness. Then understanding came to his eyes and Clark looked sad for him. Bruce confirmed, “My Clark isn’t my Clark, we’re just friends here.”

Clark smiled gently, “We started out friends too.” Then his smile faded again, and he glanced away, “We were a lot of things.”

Bruce uttered, “Hey, don’t give up. If he’s alive, he won’t stop until he gets back to you. I promise you Clark.”

The vision of his friend smiled, “You seem just like him.”

He nodded sagely, and shrugged.

Clark tilted his head, “You could have been an asshole.”

Bruce smirked, “Some people might think that I am anyway.”

His friend mirrored his smirk, and told him, “No, I mean a real asshole. But it’s like talking to him.”

“You’re just like my Clark too, and that means you’ll never give up hope.”

Clark’s eyes closed and he whispered, “Bruce, he’s only been gone a day and I miss him.”

Then Bruce watched as the vision faded from view again, and he called to him, “Don’t give up.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Echo 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,270  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Events lead Bruce into making another leap of faith.

~*~

After weeks of clinging to hope, while slowly falling into quiet despair, Clark was finally adjusting to life without his husband. Or it seemed that way looking on. Still Clark awoke with Bruce’s name on his lips most days. Today he awoke slowly, still half asleep with a soft smile on his lips. His hand pushed down under the covers, reaching for himself, he sighed and mumbled, “Bruce.”

His eyes stayed closed as he gave himself pleasure, kept his eyes closed thinking of the man he loved, pretending he wasn’t missing in action, pretending he was in the shower, or downstairs, or maybe he was pretending he was working away in the cave. His hand moved under the covers, and then he squirmed under them. He groaned and then pushed the sheets down, revealing in the morning sunlight his tanned flesh, his strong muscled body, and his growing erection, his fist never leaving his cock as he continued to stroke it.

Bruce uttered softly, “God you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Clark’s eyes fluttered open and he saw him standing there looking at him. He looked unsure for a second, and he frowned at him questioningly. “You?”

Bruce asked lowly, “Please continue, please I want to see.”

Clark groaned softly and glanced away. Bruce asked again, “Please.”

Then he returned his gaze to him. He was already in the hold of his quiet passion, he licked his lips, and then he reached for the drawer at the side of the bed. He got some lube out and he slicked his hand with it. Then he began stroking his cock for him. Clark gazed at him intensely the whole time but Bruce’s focus was on Clark’s gorgeous body, on his thick cock that was getting longer with each stroke, the flesh hard and impressive. 

Bruce licked his lips hungrily, he was getting turned on and hard himself in response to this vision.

Clark hummed softly, he ran his hand over his own body, his belly up his abdomen, his chest and then reached for his own nipple, and pinched it. He writhed gently against the bed. Then his hand left his nipple, and then reached down between his thighs and rubbed his fingertips down there. Bruce’s cock jerked and his pants tented out. Clark saw it and moaned softly, a little desperately, “God please, please.”

Instinctively, Bruce stepped forward and reached out, and his hand made contact with the flesh of Clark’s thigh. Clark’s gaze darted to where he was touching him. Then they met and held each other’s intense gaze. They both breathed deeply. Then Bruce lunged forward and he covered Clark’s mouth with his, and kissed him ravenously. Clark responded desperately and passionately. Then Bruce pulled away, and he clawed at his own clothes, desperate to get out of them. 

Clark watched him from the bed fervently. 

As the last of Bruce’s clothes hit the carpeted floor of the bedroom, he crawled onto the bed. As he moved up the bed, his erection dragged over Clark’s body, up his thigh before Bruce straddled him, his cock meeting and touching his. Then determinedly Bruce reached for the lube. He got it on his fingers, and he pushed his slick fingers into his own ass, all the time he gazed into Clark’s eyes intensely. 

Clark gazed back just as intensely, breathing harshly. 

When he believed he was ready, he reached for the long thick beautiful cock, lined it up, and then sat down onto it. He whined as it entered him. “Fuck Clark.”

He panted and then he began moving on the hot hard flesh. Chanting, “Yes, Clark, god yes Clark.”

Clark watched him riding him, felt him, panted with him and then suddenly Clark grasped him and rolled them over on the bed. 

Then he gazed down at him with a wild look in his eyes.

He smiled up at him with exhilaration and neediness and asked, “Fuck me, Clark.”

Clark lunged down and kissed him desperately. He grasped Bruce’s legs and spread them widely. Then he began moving, thrusting his cock hard into his ass. He needed this, god he needed this. He cried over and over, “Fuck me, god Clark fuck me yes.”

Clark’s body flowed over him and into him as he tried to get inside Bruce as far as he could. He grunted and he moaned, “Yes… yes.”

Bruce moaned and bucked up to meet his thrusts.

Then an anguished cry left Clark’s throat, and he was burying his face against Bruce’s throat and he cried, “Bruce, god Bruce.”

Bruce cradled him with his legs, crossing them over the back of Clark’s thighs, and he cradled him with his arms and he hugged him to him. He cooed softly, “It’s okay, Clark, I’m here baby.”

Clark nodded against his neck and then lifted his head. He smiled teary eyed with emotion, “I know, god I thought I was never going to get you back.”

He said with emotion, “I’m so sorry you had to go through this.”

“What happened?”

“When I entered the energy field, I think I caused a temporal hotspot and it flung me and the Batwing out… today.”

Clark asked in disbelief, “You mean you just jumped over all these weeks?”

“I knew something was wrong when you wasn’t there, when I got back to the cave the computer showed me the date.”

“I thought I was never going to see you...”

Bruce caressed his face, “You think anything will ever stop me from getting home to you?”

His husband nodded, and revealed, “That’s what he said.”

“Who?”

“After you disappeared I saw a vision of you, but he was from a different dimension.”

Bruce frowned and then smiled, “You’ll have to explain it all to me later.” He glanced down between their bodies, “When you can’t haven’t got that big cock of your throbbing in my ass.”

Clark laughed and then nodded, “Later.” 

Then he kissed him.

As they began moving again as they finished making love to each other, Bruce stood up unseen from the chair in the corner of the bedroom. It seemed that now that Bruce had returned to his husband the curtain between worlds had grown stronger again, and the visions were once again just that, visions. It looked like in one reality his temporal hotspot theory was right. He glanced at the bed again before he left the bedroom. It looked like those two had gotten their happy ending. 

Bruce wondered if he was going to get his.

~*~

The party was in full swing, people chatting, and laughing, catching up. Outside in the park, the citizens of Metropolis were enjoying themselves at a party put on by the Mayor. However, the mayor and the other VIP’s were in here; town hall decorated and jazzed up with banners and lights. Everyone was looking forward to the firework display later.

Bruce had caught a glance of his friend earlier, and he was looking good tonight. He caught himself, should he be even thinking that, probably not. Bruce returned to the present as an odd acquaintance presented herself in front of him. “Hi, Bruce it’s been a long time.”

The problem with having an eidetic memory was you couldn’t forget someone’s name even if you wanted to. He smirked smarmily, “Hello, Deborah.”

The blonde party girl huffed and whined, “It’s Denise.”

“Oh of course silly me.”

Denise shrugged, “You can make it up to me.”

Bruce tilted his head questioningly but charmingly, “Oh?”

The blonde leaned in, “Happy New Year Bruce.” and then she kissed him.

He returned the kiss perfunctorily. She didn’t seem to mind the lack of effort. Then she pulled away and he noticed another lady had approached. He chuckled wryly, “Hello, Jennifer.”

He kissed her quickly. He pulled back and asked coyly, “There isn’t some mistletoe over my head is there?”

The women laughed, and moved away satisfied. Bruce watched them go thankful that he hadn’t gained a leech for the rest of the night. Then someone touched his shoulder, and Bruce laughed lightly, “I hope you only want a New Year’s kiss, I’m not fit for anything else I promise.”

He turned around slowly and his gaze came to rest on his companion. Aquamarine eyes laughed at him, and a raised eyebrow taunted him. Bruce swallowed hard. Clark teased, “Now there’s an offer.”

Bruce smiled in reaction, but then his smiled slowly faded. Clark frowned and whispered, “What?”

He stuttered out a laugh and then he murmured, “Happy New Year, Clark.”

His friend rolled his eyes and uttered, “Happy New Year Bruce.” 

Then impulsively Bruce moved in and he kissed his friend. Clark stilled in response. Bruce felt his oh so soft lips against his, his eyelids closed and he slid his own lips across them. A sound of surprise, a gasp emanated from Clark. He shouldn’t have done this; definitely not in public view. He knew it but it didn’t stop him. Bruce enjoyed feeling those always taunting lips against his for the first time. He felt Clark begin to pull away; he opened his eyes and looked into his best friend’s through his lenses. There was soft surprise there, Bruce instinctively closed the gap and took his mouth again gently, and his eyes closed in pleasure again.

Then Bruce hummed, as he felt Clark’s full lips suck gently on his bottom lip before pulling away gently again. 

Bruce opened his eyes slowly and met the dazed eyes of his friend. 

Clark licked his lips slowly.

They gazed at each other endlessly. 

Then “Wow you’re living dangerously.”

They both glanced away to the beautiful brunette who had joined them. Lois put her hand on her hip, met Bruce’s gaze and declared, “He gets one so where’s mine?”

The moment was strained but Bruce charmed her, “It’s right here Lois.”

He leaned in, “Happy New Year Lois.” and he kissed her chastely on the lips. 

When he pulled back, Lois smirked and licked at her lips, “I didn’t get any tongue.” she turned to Clark, “It looked like you got tongue, did you get tongue?”

Clark shook his head at her laughingly and grinned at her, “You want tongue?”

Then he cupped her face and leaned in, and Clark kissed Lois. It was tender but they instantly melted into each other and then the kiss was deep and searching. Bruce watched on, tension, regret and acceptance this wasn’t news to anyone who knew them. Clark and Lois ended their kiss. They pulled away barely and smiled softly at each other. Then they stepped apart again. 

Clark leered, “Was that enough tongue for you Ms Lane?”

Lois whimpered and played with the front of Clark’s shirt, “Don’t do that.”

The reporter pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Do what Ms Lane?”

The feisty female reporter purred under her breath and wrapped her arms around Clark’s waist. Clark embraced her in return. She told him, “Wait until we get home.”

Bruce shook his head at the couple and then disappeared into the crowd. 

~*~

Later he was standing at a window that looked out over the park, the people out there was still waiting for the fireworks. The room was dark apart from the light coming in through the windowpane. The party was a distant hum in the background. He heard the door as it opened and then clicked shut. He heard him walk over to the window and stand beside him.

They were quiet for a while.

Then Clark asked gently, “What was that about before?”

Bruce swallowed slowly, then he asked the question, the question that he had always felt, the question that had always been there between them but never voiced, never even acknowledged until now. “Is there any possibility of there ever being more between us… romantically?”

Clark was silent, probably dumbstruck that he’d dare to ask. Bruce glanced away from the window and looked at him. His friend appeared troubled as he guessed he would be. Bruce reached for Clark’s shoulder. His friend reached up and put his hand gently over his on his shoulder. He shivered feeling his warm touch. Clark said steadily, “You’re my best friend you know that but you know also know I love Lois.” 

He coaxed, “You kissed me back in there. I felt it.”

There was tension in his jaw, and his friend nodded and admitted quietly, “For a moment.”

Bruce smiled fragilely, “Doesn’t that mean something?”

“It means you’re so special to me Bruce.” Clark bowed his head and told him, “But I loved Lois before I even met you.”

“Are you saying, if you’d have met me before…?” he edged.

Clark lifted his head and met his gaze square on, and said honestly, “I don’t know, but I didn’t, we didn’t and my heart was already taken.”

“And you would never leave her?”

“She means everything to me, she’s the one, and I wouldn’t change that.”

Bruce winced, and turned and looked out the window again. He nodded, “I knew that already. I just thought…” he glanced back at his best friend and confided, “You remember that temporal hotspot I mentioned a few weeks ago.”

His friend was straight to business, “Yeah, didn’t you say it turned out to be nothing?”

“Actually I said it turned out not to be that, I think it’s an interdimensional flux.”

Clark’s brow creased, “An interdimensional flux centred on Wayne Manor?”

He nodded, “I guess so. It looks that way. The phenomenon only occurs there.”

His friend looked thoughtful and then he asked, “It’s happened more than the once you told me about, and it gave you new ideas about us. What did you see?”

Bruce let out a breath, and then confessed, “Not new ideas, but what I saw gave me initiative, and some hope.”

Clark cleared his throat and asked roughly, “What did you see?”

He licked his lips nervously and revealed, “You and me, married and living together at the Manor.”

His best friend smiled and ran his hand over his face, his blushing cheeks. He said, “I guess that would give you some ideas.” Clark’s eyelashes fluttered, and then he asked, “Do we look happy?”

Bruce pinched his lips ruefully and shook his head, “What difference does it make to us, whether they’re happy or not?”

Clark swallowed at his harsh tone and shrugged, “Just curious.”

He studied him for a few moments and then he nodded, “Yeah we look happy together Clark.”

His best friend smiled softly at the news, and then he said wistfully, “I wonder what happened differently over there.”

Bruce sighed and turned back to the window, “You mean what happened to Lois?”

“I’ve been to other dimensions. I know Lois and I aren’t together in some of them…”

He told him sadly, “We seem the same as we are, just together.”

He felt Clark’s hand touch his shoulder, and he looked at him. Clark said heartfelt, “I’m sorry.” 

“So am I.” he replied.

Clark smiled encouragingly, and then his best friend pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.

}*{

Alfred pulled the car up in front of the main entrance for him to get out. Bruce shook his head and said subdued, “Just park in the garage Alfred, no need to be so formal.”

His faithful guardian glanced at him out the corner of his eye, and then pulled off again and drove the car around to the garage. Inside Bruce got out the car and then wandered up through the house, Alfred falling in behind him. In the hallway, Bruce sighed, and then began towards the staircase. Alfred asked stoically, “Is something the matter, sir?”

He turned around to face him and then shook his head, “Just been thinking too much, Alfred.”

Alfred gazed at him with scrutiny. Bruce smiled wearily. He shrugged and said, “I’m just tired.”

His guardian continued to gaze at him. 

Then suddenly a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the mansion. Alfred was shocked, and asked, “What the bloody hell was that?”

Bruce didn’t know but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned on his heel and he headed in the direction the scream had come from, again Alfred was hot on his heels. They made it to the main entrance hall, and saw the front door open. They saw a vision of Superman on his knees, covered in blood. He clenched his fists as let out another gut-wrenching scream. 

Beside him, Alfred uttered, “Superman.” And he tried to step forward, his instinct to give aid. There was no acknowledgement from Clark and Bruce reached out and held Alfred back. Alfred’s gaze darted to him uncomprehending. His heart went out for the man he cared so much about, that he loved but Bruce shook his head, “We can’t help him.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s just a vision from another dimension.” He presumed.

Alfred nodded with instant understanding, “These are the visions you told me about.” Alfred’s gaze went to the terrible sight of the distraught hero in front of them, he asked, “I wonder what has happened to affect him so?”

Bruce walked passed the figure on his knees and he glanced out the open door. Outside in the driveway he saw the limousine crushed and mangled. He saw blood splatter on the driver’s window, and the back door panel bent inwards at a fatal angle. He turned back and gazed at Superman, he was quietly weeping now. Bruce met Alfred’s gaze and informed him stoically, “We’re dead Alfred.”

Alfred’s eyes widened a touch, and asked, “Good Lord. Are you sure there’s nothing we can do?” 

He gazed at Clark. His heart was aching for him, but he said, “We can’t interact with him. I wish we could but we can’t, I doubt seeing us would help him.”

His guardian asked, “How come we are seeing him anyway, I thought you had already turned on that spectral buffer that we fixed up in the cave?”

“I was going to before but I wanted to tweak it a bit more.” He sighed. Observing Clark’s pain wasn’t going to do any good, not for him or Alfred and it wouldn’t help Clark either. He told Alfred, “I’ll go down to the cave and switch the buffer on.”

Alfred raised his hand, and patted his shoulder, “You go up to bed; I will go and switch it on.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, and then glanced at the distraught blood stained vision of Superman again, “Such a shame.”

Then they parted ways, Alfred went downstairs to switch on the machine that would stop these visions of an alternate dimension appearing, strengthening the curtain between worlds and Bruce went upstairs to his bedroom, trying not to ponder too long on the vision of Clark’s suffering.

He entered, closing the door behind. He approached the bed. As he began to undress, the bedclothes moved and the occupant turned over and smiled at him, “Coming to bed, Mr Kent?”

Bruce grinned, his worries rescinding and said playfully, “So I’m Mr Kent today?”

Clark nodded, “Every day.”

He chuckled and he slipped between the sheets with his husband. He leaned in, and kissed him and murmured, “You can call me anything you want as long as we still have each other.”

He was thankful that in his world at least, he had hope with him.

 

The end


End file.
